List of actions
dashing with the Foot Parts.]] The following is a list of actions performed by playable characters in the Mega Man franchise. Move Move is the most basic of the commands. It allows the player to navigate the character through the gameplay environment by walking, running, etc. Some items and moves, like Speedster and Dash, improves the mobility of the character. Jump is a common action that allows characters reach higher places. Nearly all characters and bosses can jump. Attack Attack is how the character defeats an enemy. It can be shooting, punching, kicking or other forms of combat. Special attacks in Fighting games: (i.e.:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) *Mega Upper (Rock Upper): Mega Man's special attack, a powerful uppercut. *Proto Strike (Blues Strike): Proto Man's special attack, a powerful punch-like charge shot of short range. *Crescent Kick: Bass' special attack, a crescent kick with both legs. *Giant Knuckle: Duo's special attack, an uppercut that once executed, allows he for attack by slamming the enemy down once lifted. All four can be unleashed by fully charging the weapon and releasing it while pressing UP. Proto Man uses various Proto Strikes in other games (most charged-like shots). Others: *X´s Giga Crush/Giga Attack: A large explosion that damages all on-screen enemies. Used by Mega Man X in several games (also by Model A in Mega Man ZX Advent). *Megaton Crash: The special attack of Model FX. It can push or even break obstacles. *Special Weapons (some are not actual "weapons" i.e.: Charge Kick), of Mega Man, X and other characters. *Techniques and EX Skills learned by Zero, among other abilities and weapons. *Other attacks like kicking and punching in fighting games. *Battle Chips and Battle Cards are the main forms of attack in the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series. *Hadouken (Fireball) and Shoryuken (Flaming Dragon Punch): The first appears in Mega Man X as a secret special move that destroys any enemy with a single hit in a Upgrade Capsule, and the second in Mega Man X2 as a secret special move in another Capsule that causes heavy damage (or if near enough, "kill like a spike") any enemy with a hit. Both reappear in Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2. Shot is the basic attack of most playable characters, depending of their weapons. Initially, Mega Man could shoot only three bullets at a time and the bullets could pass through walls, but he and other characters had different abilities depending on the games and items. Such as a limit of 2-5 bullets on screen, shots that can't pass through walls, bigger shots to increase the chance to hit targets, the ability to charge the shot, Rapid Fire, and other variations. Charge Shot A is performed by holding the Shot button to charge energy and cause more damage to enemies, with the added advantage of plowing through enemies who succumb to its power. It usually causes about three units of damage, except in Mega Man 7, where it causes two. In the Mega Man Battle Network series, the Charge Shot depends on what kind of Style or other transformation the player gives to MegaMan.EXE. MegaMan.EXE's basic power for this is about 10 damage. In Mega Man Star Force, the Shot button could be held to rapid-fire and released to charge, the opposite of the usual method. A FMV cutscene for Maverick Hunter X has shown the Charge Shot to be extremely powerful, moreso than in gameplay: In the ending for Vile Mode, Mega Man X fired a Charge Shot at Vile that was powerful enough to bring him down for the count, leaving him heavily damaged with a gaping hole through the chest. Likewise, when Vile discovered that X was going to shoot him with a Charge Shot, he expressed genuine worry shortly before X fired it at him. Likewise, in the OVA The Day of Σ included with the game, the Charge Shot also was powerful enough to knock down a Maverick Mechaniloid and knock it unconscious temporarily, although it did not severely wound the Maverick. Crouch is a command usable in Mega Man X5, X6, X7 and the Mega Man ZX series (in the base Humanoid form, Reploid with Grey) that helps to dodge attacks. In Mega Man X5 and beyond, the characters can't move while crouching, but the base form from the Mega Man ZX series can, allowing the character to pass through narrow passages. Dash is a command that speeds up the character. While dashing, the character lowers their body, and can avoid some attacks. The Dash can also be used to boost jumping distance. However, it cannot get the character as low to the ground as a slide can. If a NetNavi were to use Charge Cross, their Charge Shot would be a dash that would damage other NetNavi/viruses in the way. Hanging Wedge Hanging Wedge is an action that Model P and Mega Man Volnutt can perform that allows them to hang on ledges and reach higher places. Zero and X can do a similar action with ropes and poles in Mega Man X5, X6 (Wire Hook) and Mega Man Zero 4 (Zero Knuckle). The difference was that X and Zero (X series) are still able to dash whilst hanging, while Zero (Zero series) remains stationary when using the Z-Knuckle. MegaMan.EXE can do this in Mega Man Network Transmission. Learn Skill Almost all playable characters in the Mega Man franchise can copy opponents in one way or another, with methods like Special Weapons, EX Skills, Biometals and Double Soul. Sliding Introduced in Mega Man 3, , shortened to Slide, allows passage through narrow passageways. The only playable characters that can slide are Mega Man, Proto Man and Model a; however, some bosses like Shadow Man, can also slide. Other playable characters use similar actions such as Dash and Crouch to avoid attacks and pass through narrow passages. MegaMan.EXE can also slide in Mega Man Network Transmission and Rockman.EXE WS. Swim allows the character to move freely in the water. Mega Man can swim in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man 3 for PC. In Mega Man ZX series, the playable character can swim as Model L/LX and Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid. The base Humanoid (Reploid for Grey) form from the Mega Man ZX characters are only able to swim across the surface and will try to swim straight up if submerged, being unable to stay underwater. Talk Talk is a command that allows the player communicate with other characters for hints, items, or just for fun. It's more common in RPG games than action platform games, so the Mega Man Legends, Battle Network and Star Force series use it most frequently while the Mega Man Zero series and Mega Man ZX series use it less. It also appears in Mega Man X: Command Mission due to its RPG nature. Wall Kick The , also known as Wall jump, allows playable characters to propel themselves upwards by repeatedly kicking walls, which allows access to higher places. If the player holds the directional button towards a wall, the character can stick to it and slowly slide down. Mega Man X5's Gaea Armor, Mega Man X6's Shadow Armor and Mega Man ZX Advent's Vulturon transformation allow the character to stick to walls without sliding down. Also, the Frog Chip present in Mega Man Zero 3 and 4 can slow down Zero's wall sliding. All playable characters from the Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series (excluding non-Megamerged forms, as well as some Pseudoroid transformations from Mega Man ZX Advent) can perform this action. Jack-In Jack-In, also known as Pulse In in the Mega Man Star Force series, is an action from the Mega Man Battle Network and Star Force series that allows operators to send NetNavis, Wizards, or even themselves by performing a Wave Change, into computers and other electronic devices. zh:动作列表 Category:Weapons and abilities Category:Lists